Something More Than Friends
by PercabethLover1477
Summary: Suddenly, it didn't really matter what she had been about to say. Nothing really mattered but Scorpius. She wound her hands into his hair and tugged a little, making him tighten his grip around her waist. She had kissed few guys before but this. This was different. This was effortless and so, so right. The one thought that kept repeating in her mind was, why hadn't I done this soon
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new story! First off, huge thanks to Elementress for beta-ing this story and doing a wonderful job! **

**Although the Prologue is set in at the beginning of their first year, I promise the rest is in their seventh year! Sorry that it's so short but the chapter lengths should increase as the story goes on.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Rose Weasley took a deep breath and looked around the Hogwarts Express. She was finally here. Al stood next to her, also surveying the train. They had already said their last minute goodbyes, Rose waving to Aunt Ginny and her parents and Albus having a serious looking talk with his father. They had hung out of the window while everyone stared and Rose's father had made some remark that he thought was hilarious and Rose laughed, even though it wasn't, because she owed him that much before she left him.

"Come on, Al! Let's go find a compartment, I doubt that James will want to sit with us," Rose told Albus cheerfully, grabbing his arm and pulling him forward. They walked forward for a while, occasionally backing up against the wall to avoid other students. Every compartment seemed to be full and Rose prayed that they wouldn't be forced to awkwardly sit with some seventh years. Finally, they passed a compartment with only one person in it.

"Al, let's sit with this boy!" She told Al, stopping at the door.

"Rose, no way! That's Scorpius Malfoy. Remember what your dad said about his father?" Albus told her, hastily trying to keep moving. Rose took another peek into the window and noticed the white-blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. She was tired of listening to everything her parents told her, especially her father. Rose was 11 years old now and was going to be alone for months. Surely, she was perfectly capable of choosing her friends without the help of her overprotective parents. Besides, Scorpius looked awfully lonely sitting in there all by himself.

Rose yanked the door open and dragged Al inside behind her before he had a chance to protest.

"Hello, my name is Rose Weasley and this is my cousin, Albus Potter. I'm going to be in Gryffindor and Al says he will be in Gryffindor, but he is secretly terrified that he will be in Slytherin," She told him brightly as she took a seat across from him and stuck her hand out for him to shake. Al shot her a dark look and refused to sit down.

Looking a little flustered and uncomfortable Scorpius shook her hand, "I'm Scorpius Malfoy and my father says that I will be in Slytherin."

"What house do _you _think you'll be in, Scorpius?"

"I've never thought about it, I suppose. Both my parents were in Slytherin, and houses are supposed to be hereditary, aren't they?"

"Not necessarily," Albus tentatively chimed in as he sat down next to Rose. "My father's godfather was in Gryffindor with my grandfather, and his whole family was in Slytherin!"

Scorpius gave Albus a genuine smile, "I don't think I would mind being in Gryffindor so much."

The next few hours passed in by quickly. A bond of friendship, forged by laughter and sweets form the trolley, formed between the three. When it came time to be sorted, Rose, Scorpius, and even Albus were sorted in Gryffindor and proudly took their seats at the Gryffindor table next to a beaming James.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You guys are fabulous! I have already written chapter one so it should be up soon! Now, please leave me a review. See how convenient it is now? You don't even have to click a button! There is a blank box just waiting to be filled out right under here! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again to Elementress for beta-ing!**

* * *

"Rose! Get up! It's already 9 AM!"

Rose burrowed deeper into her pillow to drown out the voice. Honestly, it should be illegal to yell this early on a Saturday.

"Rose!"

Rose lifted her head a few millimeters off of her crimson and gold pillow and conjured up her most evil voice, reserved only for rapists, murderers, and so-called friends who tried to wake her up before 11 AM on a weekend.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD I EVEN CONSIDERING DOING SUCH AN ABSURD THING?"

"Because, Rosie, as we discussed Wednesday, you have to write up the patrol schedule for next month, which is due in exactly 1 hour and 57 minutes!"

Aghhhh bloody Malfoy and his inability to write up patrol schedules! This time Rose was determined to make him do it. It only took about thirty minutes to make but it was the principle of the thing! Why should she always do the work? Shouldn't the Head Boy at least be a little responsible?

"No, Malfoy, as we discussed Wednesday, you are going to write the schedule this time or I swear I'll tell McGonagall!"

"Aww, Rosie we both know that you wouldn't do such a thing to me!"

"And why the hell not?"

"One, because you do love me deep down and wouldn't condemn me to a weekend of cleaning trophies without magic. Two, because she would give me detention for next weekend, meaning that I wouldn't be able to participate in the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match, meaning that they would have to bring on Matthews to play keeper, meaning we would lose the match! And even you wouldn't do that to your own house," He replied, sounding very self satisfied.

Damn Scorpius and his Quidditch skills! He was such a git. Why the hell was she even friends with him?

When Rose didn't reply it was silent for a while. She breathed a sigh of relief and settled back into her comfy bed, not intending to rise for another three hours. Just as she was getting comfortable Rose heard her door creak open and footsteps approach her bed.

"Scorpius, go away! Please just let me sleep for another hour."

She felt his weight on the side of her bed.

"Rosie, you do know what I'll be forced to do if you don't get up," He said cheerfully.

Rose opened her blue eyes a little and stared as his slightly darker ones.

"You wouldn't dare Scorpius." Rose said, in what she thought was her serious tone.

This made the idiot even happier.

"Wouldn't I?" Scorpius, now with a full blown grin on his face, quickly straddled her and used one hand to hold her arms above her head and the other to tickle her sides.

"SCORPIUS! PLEASE, STOP! I SWEAR I'LL GET UP! I'LL EVEN WRITE THE PATROL SCHEDULE! I PROMISE!" Rose choked out between uncontrollable peals of hysterical laughter. Ever since that stupid Truth or Dare game in 6th year when she had been forced to tell half of Gryffindor house her most sensitive tickle spot, Scorpius had decided that it was the best way to get what he wanted. And unfortunately, it worked in almost every instance.

"Excellent!" He said, still sitting on her but mercifully no longer tickling her.

Now wide awake, Rose quickly pushed him off of her and ran into his room, jumping onto his immaculately made bed, giggling. One of Scorpius's most annoying qualities was how it was impossible to stay mad at him for long.

"Rose! Not the bed!" He called as he ran after. Seeing that the damage was already done when he reached his room, Scorpius sighed and jumped after her landing on his back next to her. Rose propped herself onto her elbow and reached her hand into his styled-to-perfection blonde hair and mussed it up before he could react. Just because she was no longer angry didn't mean she couldn't get revenge!

Scorpius groaned. He had undoubtedly spent at least fifteen minutes styling it. "I suppose I deserved that."

Smiling sweetly, Rose hopped off of his bed and walked to her bathroom to take a quick shower.

"You better have some toast and marmalade from the kitchens waiting for me when I get back!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am a really, really bad person. I'm sooooo sorry everyone! If you don't know what I'm talking about, go ahead and start reading! Enjoy! If you do, I don't want to put an explanation in the actual story, but if you want to know why I'm so terrible then feel free to tell me in a review and I will PM you, or you could PM me yourself and I promise to give an explanation! Ok, I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

By the time Scorpius and Rose completed the prefect's schedule they were thoroughly exhausted and spent the rest of Saturday lounging on the couch and chatting, only leaving for lunch and dinner. Saturday soon melted into Sunday which Rose spent tutoring a Slytherin in her year. He had kissed her cheek afterwards, making her turn bright red. Monday and double History of Magic quickly crept up on her.

After a quick breakfast of toast and marmalade, Rose hurried off to meet Scorpius at Professor Binns's classroom.

"Jodie, you'll never believe what Mara told me! She heard that Scorpius Malfoy liked Amy Tyler!"

This sentence, followed very high pitched giggling, stopped Rose in her tracks. Something about that particular sentence bothered her a great deal. After a moment of contemplation, Rose decided that she was disgusted by these giggly 5th years gossiping about her best friend. With a shake of her red locks Rose expelled the pesky thought from her mind and continued on her way to class.

When she finally reached her destination Rose strode into the classroom and towards her usual seat next to Scorpius, but, once again, stopped dead in her tracks. There, in the seat that she had occupied since her 5th year, was Amy Tyler, giggling and tossing her brown hair. Rose tried to catch Scorpius's eye for an explanation, but he was much too busy staring at Amy and hanging on her every word. With an angry huff Rose turned away and tried to find a seat next to someone acceptable, only to realize that she had taken so long staring at Scorpius and Amy that the one seat left was Amy's old one. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Rose sent Scorpius another evil glare, which he, once again, didn't notice, and took her seat next Caroline Saunders. For the rest of the period Rose alternated between trying and failing to catch Scorpius's eye, and nodding politely at Caroline while she rambled on and on about the newest dress robes she'd seen in Witch Weekly and how she was learning beauty spells to reduce the size of her nose, which was actually unusually large**.**

After what seemed like an eternity, Professor Binns dismissed them and Rose shot out of the classroom and went straight to the Heads' common room for her free period. Rose immediately collapsed on the couch when she arrived. A few minutes later she heard footsteps walking into the room.

"Rosie! Rosie, where are you? You'll never guess what happened tod-" Scorpius stopped in front of the couch. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, I don't know, Scorpius! My best friend may have ditched me for an entire class period and left me to sit with Caroline Saunders. Have you ever talked to that girl? Yeah, well I'm pretty sure that the giant squid would provide more stimulating conversation!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to sit with someone else! Besides, you were almost late!"

"I'm always almost late, Scorpius! Me and mornings don't mix well!" Rose angrily retorted.

"I thought that you would be happy for me, Rose. I got to sit with Amy! She even agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me."

Suddenly, Rose was ten times more angry.

"What are you doing with her anyway, Scorpius? You can do better than that slag! I mean, you ditched me for her! We always sit together! Always! Ever since third year I cannot remember a single time that we haven't sat together when we were in the same class." Rose had risen from the couch. She was practically yelling in his face now and even though she knew it was completely irrational, she just couldn't bring herself to stop. With every word she said, Scorpius got angrier and angrier.

"What? Are you jealous, Rosie," Scorpius sneered. His angry words cut through Rose like a knife and his expression was foreign to her.

"No, I'm angry!"

After exchanging a few more angry words that they were sure to regret later, they both stormed off to go to their classes and didn't sit by each other for the rest of the day. Rose was so irate that she didn't answer questions like she usually did and, instead, fumed silently in her seat, which made most of her teachers suspicious. Scorpius seemed perfectly fine and made a point to be near Amy whenever he could.

Thankfully there were a few bearable girls in her year that she sat with at dinner, but, and she hated herself for admitting it, they weren't Scorpius. Normally, Rose would have sat by Al, but it seemed that Scorpius had already explained the situation to him in his own words and he wanted nothing to do with her. She glanced over to where Al and Scorpius were sitting and saw him winking at the Hufflepuff table. Sure enough, when Rose turned her head, there was Amy giggling and waving at him. Suddenly, Rose felt utterly sick and pushed her food away.

Tori, a nice but shy girl she was sitting next to turned towards her.

"Is something wrong with your food, Rose?"

Rose gave her a forced smile through a wave of nausea, "No, I'm just not very hungry anymore."

Tori studied her for a moment then returned her smile, turning back to her conversation with her friends.

After a few more minutes of torture, Rose stood up and walked back to the Heads' common room. If she had looked back she would have seen Scorpius staring after her with an agonized expression and a sudden loss of appetite, but she had made a point not to.

The walk to the common room took forever**,** and when she finally arrived Rose went straight to her room. After quickly brushing her teeth and changing her clothes, she collapsed into bed and welcomed the thoughtlessness of sleep.

Rose opened her eyes to complete darkness**,** and a quick glance at her watch told her that it was 2:41 AM. The details of her fight with Scorpius flooded back to her and she suddenly felt like an awful person. She fought back the tears that sprang to her eyes at the though of him not forgiving her and rose from her bed. When she stepped into the common room**,** dim light assaulted her eyes and a quick glance down told her that her shorts and tank top weren't too revealing. Tiptoeing over to Scorpius's room she slowly opened the door and went to his bed. She knew that he was a light sleeper so she gently poked his arm and was immediately greeted by the sight of his penetrating gray eyes staring at her, slightly startled.

She took a deep breath and began to speak, "Scorp, I messed up. It was all my fault **. ** I was jealous and I was being stupid. Please say you'll forgive me."

He softened at her use of his nickname. "Of course I forgive you, Rosie. It was my fault. I don't know what I was thinking ditching you for some girl." He sat up pulling her into a hug. She shivered at his bare skin and noticed he was only wearing sweatpants. He must have mistaken her shivering for being cold. Scorpius easily pulled her small frame into his bed and pulled the covers up around her.

"Come on, you'll freeze," He glanced at her attire and his eyes widened. "Merlin, Rose you should wear more clothing! Are you trying to catch a cold?" She rolled her eyes. Sometimes, his overprotectiveness reminded her of her father.

"Look who's talking, Scorp," She said, pointedly staring at his bare chest. She stared a little longer than she should have, taken aback by his toned muscles and prominent abs.

Unfortunately, he noticed, which probably inflated his already over inflated ego more. "Like what you see, huh?" He said, smirking.

Rose scowled at him and whacked his arm while fighting a yawn.

"Come on, let's sleep. You have enough trouble waking up in the morning as it is," Scorpius said as he wrapped his arm around her. Rose snuggled into his warm skin and he tucked his chin over her head. It only occurred to her just how intimate this position was right before she fell asleep.

* * *

**Please, please review! They really do give me more inspiration to write so I will probably get chapter's out faster if you do! Oh, and do you guys want the next chapter to be when she wakes up or later that day or something else entirely?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not even going to try and make up excuses. I suck. End of story.**

* * *

Rose rolled over and snuggled into her pillow as the bright, morning light assaulted her eyes. After a few moments, she remembered that she was in Scorpius's bed and quickly sat up. She searched the room for any sign of him, but found nothing. Rose slowly got out of bed and stretched, yawning. She felt surprisingly well rested for how late she had slept. Her ears picked up a faint tune coming from the bathroom. Noticing the shower was on, she pressed her ear against the door. Rose immediately began to giggle. Scorpius was _singing_! Well, humming, really. Nevertheless, Rose found it hilarious! The shower shut off and Rose quickly hurried out of the room, back to her own.

As she got ready for classes, Rose found herself happily humming. She payed slightly more attention to her hair than usual, and pulled half of it back with a clip, rather than just leaving it down or throwing it into a ponytail. When she entered the Great Hall, with twenty minutes to spare before classes began, she quickly spotted Scorpius, already engaged in conversation with Albus. Rose hurried over and claimed her usual spot next to him. Scorpius greeted her with a smile and a wink, but Albus gave her an incredulous look.

"Rose? Why are here? Why are you even awake?" He remarked theatrically.

Rose rolled her eyes at him and poured herself some pumpkin juice, "There's really no need to be so dramatic, Al. I just happened to wake up early this morning."

Albus went back to shoveling eggs into his mouth. After a few moments of silence, Albus looked back up at her. "So, Rosie! Did you sleep well?"

Rose blushed slightly, "Yes, as a matter of fact I did."

Scorpius snorted into his goblet. Rose elbowed him in the ribs and shot him a dirty look. Albus wasn't stupid, and although nothing had happened, she was fairly sure he wouldn't appreciate the fact they his best friend and cousin slept in the same bed. Especially after the big deal he had made about them being in a dormitory alone together, she didn't doubt that he would tell her father. Albus looked between them carefully, "Something funny, Scorp?"

Scorpius cleared his throat, "Nope!"

Albus narrowed his eyes, "Why were you laughing?"

"I wasn't laughing! Just clearing my throat."

After a few more moments of Albus shooting them suspicious glances and Rose holding her breath, he grabbed a few more pieces of bacon and carried on with his breakfast. Scorpius quickly changed the subject and began to talk about Quidditch, to which Albus enthusiastically responded. Rose breathed a sigh of relief and cursed Scorpius for being so stupid.

When they finished their breakfast, the three of them headed over to Herbology. Albus's current girlfriend, a sweet but slight dim Hufflepuff, waved him over to sit with her. He obliged and pecked her cheek before plopping down next to her and one of her friends. Rose quickly surveyed the rest greenhouse and noticed that they were partnering up in threes today. Her and Scorpius could either split up, or sit by themselves. Rose chose the latter and dragged Scorpius over to the empty table. As they set their bags down, a latecomer rushed in. Rose looked up to see none other than Amy Tyler heading for their table. She sat down next Scorpius with a flip of her silky, caramel locks.

"Hey, Scor," she said with a wink.

"Hello, Amy," Scorpius replied. He smiled at her, then set to work trimming the leaves of his plant.

Near the end of class, Amy ceased her stream of endless prattling and said something that actually caught Rose's attention.

"So, Scorpius. There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend," She said suggestively.

"Mhmm," Scorpius didn't even lift his eyes from the diagram he was drawing of his plant.

Rose knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Either Scorpius was extremely thick, or her wasn't interested in going to hogsmeade with Amy. And since Scorpius was anything but thick, he must not want to go with her. Now, Rose was very confused. Did they not just have an argument about her yesterday?

Amy obliviously prattled on, "And I was thinking that it would fun if we went together!"

Scorpius lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"Actually, Amy-"

Ugh, here it comes, Rose mentally braced herself. He was going to ask her, and she would emit some awful squealing noise, as if she was surprised, and Rose would be alone at Hogsmeade.

"I'm going with Rose, maybe next time," Scorpius smiled cheekily at Rose and flung his arm around her shoulder. Amy glared at her, looking _very_ put out. What was going? Rose chuckled nervously and shifted uncomfortably under the weight of Scorpius's arm. If he had found some other girl and no longer wanted to be with Amy, did he really have to use her as his excuse?

Nevertheless, Rose played along and didn't confront Scorpius until the end of class. Once Amy had left, though, she turned to him.

"What was that? I thought you liked Amy!"

Scorpius gave her an odd look, "I don't like Amy. I've never liked Amy." He grabbed her bag and his own and began to walk out of the greenhouse. She followed, wondering why he was holding her bag.

"Look Scorpius, you really don't have to stop hanging out with her! I'm over it, okay?" Great, now he was lying to her. Even if he was just trying to make her feel better she didn't appreciate it. "And you don't actually have to go to Hogsmeade with me. Just find another excuse next time you want to ditch a girl," Rose grabbed her bag from his shoulder and stalked out of the greenhouse, ignoring his voice calling after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose drifted through the rest of her day, really just wanting to curl up in bed. Her head was full of conflicting emotions and weird thoughts and she was in desperate need of some time to dissect it all in peace. She felt bad for snapping at Scorpius earlier, especially because even she wasn't quite sure why she was so angry. She had been avoiding him and he eventually stopped trying to talk to her but the look on his face told her they would most definitely be discussing it later. After her last class was over, Rose went straight to her room, not feeling very hungry. When she finally arrived, Rose changed into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She collapsed onto her bed and resolved to leave her homework for later. She reached into the drawer beside her bed and pulled out her bar of "emergency chocolate". Or bars. She meant to save it for emergencies, she really did, but it was just too tempting having chocolate so close to her and not eating it so she made sure to stock up every time she visited Hogsmeade. This time, though, she reasoned with herself, was a real emergency!

As soon she had gotten settled and begun to sort through her tangled thoughts, she heard a knock on her door. Rose groaned internally. That could only be one person.

"Come in, Scorpius," She said exasperatedly. He quickly opened the door and walked inside, looking much angrier than she had expected.

"We need to talk."

"So talk," she told him.

"I am so sick of these games, Rose. I don't know what the hell you want from me!" Scorpius angrily started pacing in front of her bed. "You're angry because you think I like Amy, so I make it very clear that I don't! You said that you were jealous, so I try to fix that and ask you to Hogsmeade, but that just pisses you off! I try to talk to you so we can fix whatever the hell is wrong and you just avoid me! I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing anymore!" Scorpius stopped pacing and ran his hand through his hair, breathing hard. Rose just stared at him for a second then rose from the bed, angry. Her bar of chocolate lay forgotten on the bed. He was blaming this on her?

"Scorpius, don't you dare try to blame this on me! First of all, you can like whoever the hell you want it doesn't make any difference to me anymore! I was just trying to keep you from associating with a tart like her! Second, you did not ask me to Hogsmeade, you used me to get out of having to go with Amy! Finally, I didn't want to talk to you because I'm so sick of you being such a jerk!"

Scorpius cursed under his breath and stepped closer to her, "Rose when are you going to get it? I never even liked Amy! She doesn't matter to me! It's about _you_! It was always been about you! You're the brightest witch in our year, but you're so goddamn stupid sometimes!"

"Me? Scorpius what the hell are you talking about? What does Amy Tyler have to do with me?" The anger had mostly. dissipated now and Rose was just confused.

Scorpius shook his head, "I only ever pretended to like her to make you jealous! I'd have though you would have caught on by now! Hell, I'd have thought you'd have caught on by the end of fifth year," Scorpius stepped even closer and Rose felt like she couldn't breathe. Her mind was racing and the smell that was so entirely him was flooding her brain and making it impossible for her to think clearly.

"I still don't understa-" Rose's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. Scorpius liked her. Looking back, everything made sense now. All the little signs were so obvious. How could she have missed them? How he had started treating her differently at the beginning of the year. Less like he treated Albus and more like...a girl.

"Me. You like -" Rose whispered, but before she could get the words out he took the last step forward and crashed his lips onto hers. Suddenly, it didn't really matter what she had been about to say. Nothing really mattered but Scorpius. She wound her hands into his hair and tugged a little, making him tighten his grip around her waist. She had kissed few guys before but _this_. This was different. This was effortless and so, so right. The one thought that kept repeating in her mind was, why hadn't I done this sooner?


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I wrote this at two in the morning on a school night on my phone and I didn't have time to edit and post until now. I'm sorry that it's so short, but I'm just way too busy. I just felt like I needed to put a chapter up for Valentine's Day (Only and hour late!) so I started this last night. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

* * *

Breathlessly, Rose pulled back from Scorpius, slowly extracting her arms from around his neck.

Her brain was in overdrive and she was unsure what to think. Scorpius Malfoy liked her. And she liked him back.

It was all a little too much to take in and Rose stumbled backwards. A rare look of uncertainty flitted across Scorpius's face and he reached out towards her.

"Rose? I'm sorry that was out of line. I shouldn't have done it," He told her cautiously.

Rose continued to stare at him, still not accepting the reality of the situation.

"Rose? Please? Say something, anything. You can even hit me if you like,"

Rose's brain told her that she needed to respond, but she couldn't even move.

"You know what? I'm just going to leave. Yeah, I'll leave now," Scorpius muttered as he nervously ran a hand through his hair and turned around.

Finally, Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "No, don't go. It was…nice."

A smile tentatively spread over Scorpius's face. Very slowly, Rose reached up and brushed a blonde lock of hair off his forehead. Then, as if she wasn't in control of her own body, she leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. When Scorpius shivered in response, she kissed him fully on the lips. This was all the encouragement that Scorpius needed. He took control again and softly pulled her against him. Scorpius deepened the kiss and held her tighter. Biting back a moan, Rose grabbed onto him again, hanging on for dear life.

Both were so wrapped up in the kiss that they failed to notice the door to Rose's room opening and Albus striding in.

A loud cough broke them apart again, though, and Rose's cheeks immediately flushed when she saw her cousin. A glance at Scorpius told her that he was equally flustered. Albus stared for a moment then quietly walked out.

Clearing her throat, Rose turned to Scorpius. "Should we follow him?"

Scorpius shook his head, "No, give him some time to cool off. I think that we need to talk first."

Rose silently agreed, her head still spinning, and sat down on her bed, motioning for him to join her.

"Rose," Scorpius began in a nervous tone that Rose hardly recognized. "I'm not very good at this so I'm just going to come right out and say it. I like you. I really like you and I have since fifth year."

Strangely, Rose didn't feel uncomfortable or unsure. Instead, the conversation felt natural and right.

"I like you too, Scorpius. Really, I do. It took me a long time to realize it but I think that I have for a long time."

Scorpius let out a shaky breath and smiled at her.

"Let me deal with Al. He'll understand after I talk to him,"

With another smile and a quick peck on Rose's cheek that made her blush, he determinedly strode out of the room.


End file.
